1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a communication method between devices and a communication system for the same, and more specifically, to a communication method for transmitting and receiving information between devices positioned within a short distance, and a communication system for the same.
2. Related Art
As an example of the existing communication method used for transmitting information between devices positioned within a short distance, a method of using Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) or Bluetooth may be given. Wi-Fi is wireless technology for connecting with wireless Internet, peripheral devices, and the like, and may be used even in home networking such as Nintendo dual screens (DS), play station portables (PSP), or the like, portable phones, video games, and the like.
Wi-Fi has a relatively long communication distance reaching about 100 m in comparison with Bluetooth that has a communication distance of about 10 m, but has a high terminal product price and high power consumption. Bluetooth uses a frequency bandwidth of 2.4 GHz, and enables a variety of devices to mutually communicate with each other using wireless frequencies at a transmission rate of 1 Mbps without any separate equipment, in a safe and inexpensive manner.
In a case in which simple information transmission or the like between devices positioned within a short distance is required, such as terminal authentication or a copy of a file, a complex registration process of a terminal should be performed when using a communication method such as Wi-Fi or Bluetooth, and inconvenience to a user is caused due to different user interfaces provided in each terminal, and therefore information transmission between devices positioned within a short distance may not be greatly utilized.